Love's Vessel
by Electric Fizz
Summary: Seto × Shizuka × Pegasus » After running away from home, Shizuka never thought things could possibly be worse aboard this elegant cruise liner. Oh how wrong she was.
1. Prologue: The Runaway

**Author's Note:** Hello and welcome back to the new a revised version of _Confusion Catastrophe: A Runaway's Life! _(now called **Love's Vessel**) I had removed this story (once again) in order to completely rewrite it. Originally I had started this fan-fiction in order to participate in Imperfect Paradise's challenge for writing this love triangle, but the challenge has ended quite a while ago. Now I'm just writing the story for the sake of writing it, just because I feel the need to. To be honest, I've grown quite fond of the love triangle (yet again due to Imperfect Paradise), so I'm going to enjoy _attempting_ to write this story.

Also note, I was formerly known as **PrincessChaos**.  
I moved to this account, considering the fact my past works _irks_ me so.  
You may call me _Fizz_ now, please. Electric Fizz is acceptable as well.

Criticism is appreciated. Reviews are loved. Flames are ignored.  
_Have a nice day._

* * *

**Summary:** Seto × Shizuka × Pegasus - After running away from home, Shizuka never thought things could possibly be worse aboard this elegant cruise liner--how wrong she was.

* * *

**Pairings:** Seto × Shizuka × Pegasus, Katsuya × Mai, Anzu × Yuugi, Mokuba × Rebecca

* * *

**Age Information:** Shizuka (17), Kaiba (20), Pegasus (24), Katsuya (19), Mai (21), Yuugi (19), Anzu (18), Mokuba (16), Rebecca (15).

* * *

**Warning:** Suggestive themes, sexual situations, alcohol consumption, language, and mild violence.

* * *

**Love's Vessel**  
_Electric Fizz_

* * *

**Prologue:** The Runaway  
× _"Who the hell are you?" - Kaiba, Seto_

* * *

The crisp chill smell of salt and sand drifted through the air as Shizuka Jounouchi paused to take in all the glory held before her eyes. In front of her stood the giant vessel she was planning on boarding and beyond that lay the everlasting ocean. The large cruise ship was majestic and luxurious; she was hesitant on boarding it and was considering on waiting until a less luxurious ship anchored in it's place. Though she did not know how long she would have to wait for that to happen, she decided not to risk the chance to find out. She had to escape as quickly as she can before her brother could trace her.

You see, innocent little Shizuka had decided to runaway from the safety of her brother. Why? She was sick of having her over protective brother Katsuya down her back and around every corner. As much as she loved him, she wanted space and wanted to be able to make her decisions for herself. So, here she was standing before the huge ship that she would use to aid her to her freedom. Well, freedom for at least a while. She wasn't exactly planning on never returning; she just wanted some personal space for a bit. She knew when she did return her brother would be screaming his head off.

She felt guilty though, leaving her brother and friends to worry about. Although she did leave a note stating that she would be leaving for a while (attempting to nicely word the meaning of running away) and had asked her brother not to panic. She had even left her cell phone at home in order to avoid any expected phone calls she would be receiving. She just wanted her peace.

Adjusting her red backpack, she eyed the name of the ship that was anchored at the pier. Elegant script spelled out the word _Ryuujin_. Instantly she could tell the ship most likely belonged to someone who was well endowed with fortune. She chewed on her lip as she carefully approached the vessel. She would have to find some way on getting on the ship without being scene, since she did not have a ticket. The security looked tight and she was about to back down on trying to get on that ship, but her determination clung strong.

Taking a deep breathe she carefully zigzagging her way through crates, using them as shields from any bystanders or crew that could see her she approached the luxury liner. She carefully try to calculate the right moment to slip on unnoticed, she crouched down behind the crate nearest to the bridge to the ship. It seemed as if everyone had long boarded the ship, since there were no passengers visible on the first floor deck; although, she could clearly hear laughter and clinking of glasses coming from the second floor deck.

The sun was beginning to slip under the sea and no crew members seemed to be around. This was her chance to get on without being seen and so adjusting the backpack securely on her back, she scampered towards the bridge in a blind dash and threw herself behind the nearest crate aboard it. She finally let out a sigh of relief; the plan was going well as of far and hopefully she would not screw up and get caught.

Shizuka slipped the backpack off her back and placed it next to her on the floor. She silently wondered if her brother had found the letter she left or noted her absence, considering nightfall was approaching. She bit her lip as guilt began to snake itself into her system. What if her brother had done something stupid and hurt himself in the process of looking for her? Maybe she should give up on her plans and instead talk to her brother on his behavior towards her. She was sure he would understand.

She suddenly stood up from where she was crouching, when suddenly a loud fog horn burst through the air causing the ship to shake. She squealed in shock, as her knees buckled together and she stumbled a few steps backwards. As soon as the fog horn stopped invading the air, a loud clanking noise was heard. The anchor was being pulled up, signaling that the ship was preparing to set sail. She gulped as she glanced once more at the exit. It was far too late to turn back now, unless she was crazy enough to attempt to leap to solid ground. The ship groaned and creaked once more. Too focused on what she should do, she failed to notice her backpack slowly slipping off the deck and into the bottomless sea.

She even failed to hear the splash it made, since her ears were still ringing from the previous sound of the earsplitting fog horn. She decided to stay as the ship began to move, seeing as there was nothing else she could do. She knew if she had attempted to leap onto the pier she would have probably broken her neck. Turning her attention back to the sea, she watched the sunset continue to fall. The sky had been set aflame; burning bright. Tints of orange and yellow sported the sky as dusk showed it's face. The way the colors engulfed the sky was a beautiful sight to behold; not many people paused to note this happen on a daily basis.

She closed her eyes as she sighed and sat back down on the floor, leaning her back against the crate. She had no clue how long this liner was planning on being out to sea, but she hoped it would not be very long. She was beginning to feel homesickness, feeling her chest tighten with the cruel illness. Shizuka instantly felt very pathetic that she could not break free of her brother's safe reigns without doubt attacking her.

Damn it, she could not be thinking of him anymore at the moment, otherwise she would most likely nosedive off the blasted vessel and beg her brother to forgive her. That's how _much_ the guilt was eating at her at the moment. She forced herself not to think of him any further and turned her attention back at the city she was leaving behind, watching it shrink as the boat continued to travel farther away from it with speed she thought was not possibly for something that was so heavy. In fact, how did this heavy metal thing float?

The orange sky slowly began to darken to a lovely shade of crimson. She hugged her knees as she rested her chin on them. Her hair seemed to glow, making her hair seem much more redder as the heaven's reflected against it. She yawned, feeling a bit tired but that was soon forgotten when the abrupt rumble of her stomach announced to her that she was hungry. She sat up straight and reached over towards her bag. When she felt nothing, she started groping around frantically before glancing down and noting that her red backpack holding her supplies was gone.

Panic instantly etched her face and she began crawling around searching for any signs of her bag. It shouldn't be that hard to spot, considering it was such a bright color. When she failed to find it, she fell back onto her butt and sighed in defeat. Somehow she had a feeling this was god's way of extracting revenge on her for making her brother's heart ache so. Her stomach growled breaking her thoughts. The faint aroma of food wafted through the air and she froze.

"Someone _really_ spites me out there," she stated to herself softly as she fought to relinquish the delicious smells filling her nostrils. Clamping her hand over her nose she took a deep breath. Her stomach lurched and she silently cursed herself for have not eating before boarding this ship. She also cursed herself for not keeping a better eye on her supplies. God knows where they were washed up now.

Regardless, maybe she could sneak about and get a bite. Slipping her hand away from her nose, she glanced around trying to figure out where the smell was coming from. Even though she really could not risk the chance of being caught, her stomach was making the decision for her to go find something to shut it up. Maybe she could blend in now, considering the fact that she was on vessel now. She glanced up at the second floor deck, guessing that the food was up there since she was hearing the clanking of glass.

She slowly stood up and glimpsed up at the people. They were all dressed extremely sophisticated and she inwardly groaned when she glanced at her own attire. There was no question they would instantly tell that she did not belong here, especially since she was simply in a pair of faded jeans and a hooded jacket. She decided to wait until it was late before exploring the ship and acquiring something to eat. Shizuka would just have to deal with her stomach's grumbling until then.

She sighed and looked helplessly up at the upper deck. The food was so close and yet, so very far. Shaking her head and trying to clear her mind before she attempted doing something stupid, she threw herself back down onto her butt. Leaning her back against the crate she pouted, trying to figure out where the kitchen would be on the thing. It had to be under her, since she heard that was the most common place the galley would be. She licked her dry lips and noted the sky was beginning to darken into a shade of violet. It would soon become pitch black and maybe then she could begin her little search. It was risky, but she had the dark to aid her in hiding.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps, causing her eyes to widen as she pressed her back much more firmly against the crate. She wished she would just dissolve into the damn thing and away from anyone's sight. Her eyes dilated in fear as she heard the footsteps become louder, which meant they were much nearer to her now.

"Rebecca, what's wrong?" a voice asked, concern etching the voice. The voice sounded very familiar, but she could not place her finger on where she had heard it. She gulped when she saw two pairs of feet a few strides away from her hiding spot and she slowly inched herself further away.

"Nothing at all, everything is just dandy when you're boyfriend is the most romantic person in the world!" a sarcastic feminine voice broke through the air. Shizuka winced at the comment. That was a tad bit too harsh.

"Hey! I'm sorry for dragging you here, but I'll make it up to you. I promise!"

"You're such a liar Mokuba!"

Shizuka instantly clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp that was about to escape. When she heard that name instant memories of Battle City tournament floated into her mind. But it couldn't be that Mokuba, could it? She slowly snaked back closer to the two to make sure if her suspicion was correct or not. Her eyes widened; it was _indeed_ the Mokuba she knew: Mokuba Kaiba.

Although she couldn't help but notice how much he had changed and was surprised that she could see the kid in the teen that stood a few feet away from her. His murky hair was now shorter, just passed his shoulders. He seemed to look more like his brother, although he still held his childish looks to some extent. He was taller now and slim, but he seemed much more toned than the older Kaiba. Shizuka's eyes wandered over towards his female companion that lay close to him. She had long golden blonde hair and bright green eyes that twinkled with anger. She was petite and seemed quite young; nothing more than a teenager.

"I'm sorry!" Mokuba cried seemingly hurt, "You know how my brother is. He wouldn't go alone and I didn't want to not be around for our anniversary."

The blonde girl sighed and wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck, giving him a small peck on the lips before softly muttering, "It's okay."

Shizuka suddenly felt her face become hot and looked away, ashamed that she was eavesdropping on their business. She scolded herself for watching them and tried to focus her attention elsewhere, but remembered that she had to keep watch so she would not slip and be caught. She furrowed her eyebrows however when she realized that Mokuba had noted that his brother was here. This was a problem; she definitely had to watch out that he didn't catch her. He would most likely recognize her, since she had not changed much in those few years. Plus she knew her brother would fume considering Kaiba would most likely claim how careless Katsuya was as an older brother.

Turning her attention back onto the mushy teenagers just in time to see Mokuba lean over, diving in for a more passionate kiss. Moments later however, their bliss was interrupted as a voice cut through, "Break it up you two."

All heads turned to see none other than Seto Kaiba standing before the lovebirds. He glared at Rebecca, "Hawkins, I would like to have a word with my brother. Preferably alone, so leave."

Rebecca opened her mouth in protest, but Mokuba placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. She understood and held her tongue. With a scowl and venomous glare directed at the elder Kaiba, she brushed passed him leaving the Kaiba brothers to talk. She glanced back for an instant and then walked back up the stairs to the upper deck.

"What is it nii-sama?" Mokuba asked, frowning in distaste. (1)

His brother had totally ruined their wonderful moment. Shizuka eyed the elder Kaiba, noting that he had too changed but not as much as the younger Kaiba. His chestnut hair was a bit shorter but it still suited the same style she had last seen him in. He was still as tall, but seemed much more menacing with those icy blue eyes that seemed to dig into your soul. His pale complexion glistened off the deck lights that flickered on the walls that instant, emitting an eerie glow about him. He still seemed like the Kaiba she had witnessed years ago--cold and unreadable, although he seemed much more colder now, especially at this moment under the light of the evening glow.

He was not wearing a trench coat like he normally did; instead he wore a simple black collared shirt along. Regardless of not having the ominous trench coat on, he did have those black leather pants she had seen him in. He put his hands in his pockets as he strolled closer towards Mokuba, but pausing near him to lean back against the bars that protected passengers from slipping off and falling into the sea.

"It's about your _girlfriend_," Kaiba spat, emphasizing girlfriend with venom. His eyes drifted towards his younger brother's face.

"What about Rebecca?" Mokuba asked, crossing his arms across his white collared shirt, distaste crossing his lips at the way his brother seemed to feel about his girlfriend. He was starting to get annoyed with his brother and the way he hated his girlfriend when she had done nothing to him. Well, nothing that he knew of anyhow.

"When are you dumping her?" the elder asked, turning around to lean his arms against the bars, as he watched the sea absentmindedly. Mokuba glared at his brother's back, "I'm not dumping her. I love her."

Kaiba snorted in response and turned his head to look at his brother, "How foolish," he said narrowing his cobalt eyes.

"How would you know? You never had a girlfriend," Mokuba spat, as his fists clenched and unclenched at the anger that boiled within him. If he didn't care for his brother, he would have punched him by now.

"I'm your brother. I intend to look out for what is best suited for you and I'm telling you to leave her," Kaiba commanded, turning around to face his rebellious brother.

"No," Mokuba simply stated, "Did you not hear me? I love her. I would never dream of leaving her. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and find my _girlfriend_," Mokuba said angrily, as he purposely brushed past the elder brother. Kaiba did nothing to stop him. His only apparent response was raising his hand to rub the area between his eyes. Clearly, he was frustrated. He hated dealing with his little brother these days. He wished that his brother would have just stayed a ten year old so he wouldn't have to deal with this rebellious teenager with his hormones.

Suddenly a fog horn rang from a lighthouse across the sea, causing Shizuka to yelp in surprise. She instantly clamped her hand over her mouth, hoping she had not been heard. Kaiba had indeed heard the sound and instantly whisked his head towards her direction, "Who's there?" there was a pause, "Hawkins?"

Shizuka bit her lip and prayed that a miracle would bestow this moment to save her. Footsteps clanked against the hardwood floor as Kaiba investigated the scene. She closed her eyes and pressed her back against the crate, wanting to disappear. The footsteps had stopped and Shizuka slowly opened her eyes only to be greeted by narrow cold eyes staring down at her, "Who the hell are you?"

Shizuka voice instantly became lodged in her throat and she did the only thing she could do at that moment.

She fainted.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Notes: **  
(1) - _nii-sama_ is a formal version for big brother.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize if any of the characters sound out of character. It's been a while since I've written fan-fiction (almost two years in fact). I'm still attempting to get back into the flow to some extent. I'd appreciate any form of feedback. I'm currently working on the next chapter as well; it is in the process of being typed.

On the side note: Does my writing seem better at least? And if you see any grammatical errors, _please_ tell me. I may have overlooked something while checking over.

_Thank you._

* * *

**Love's Vessel** copyright © **2007 Electric Fizz  
****Yu-Gi-Oh!** copyright © **1996 Kazuki Takahashi**

This story, or any parts of it, is forbidden to be reproduced.


	2. Chapter One: The Captain

**Author's Note:** Hello and welcome back to the next chapter. I can't tell you when the next chapter will be posted though; I have yet to type it up; also because I need to start sending out transcripts to colleges and work further on my art portfolio, since I'll be graduating high school in June. Anyhow, I appreciate the feedback, so thank you very much!

Criticism is appreciated. Reviews are loved. Flames are ignored.

* * *

**Summary:** [Seto × Shizuka × Pegasus - After running away from home, Shizuka never thought things could possibly be worse aboard this elegant cruise liner--how wrong she was.

* * *

**Pairings:** Seto × Shizuka × Pegasus, Katsuya × Mai, Anzu × Yuugi, Mokuba × Rebecca

* * *

**Age Information:** Shizuka (17), Kaiba (20), Pegasus (24), Katsuya (19), Mai (21), Yuugi (19), Anzu (18), Mokuba (16), Rebecca (15).

* * *

**Warning:** Suggestive themes, sexual situations, alcohol consumption, language, and mild violence.

* * *

**Love's Vessel  
**_Electric Fizz_

* * *

**Chapter One: **The Captain  
×_ "The more the merrier as they say."_ - J. Crawford, Pegasus

* * *

"She seems to be a stowaway sir."

"So it seems by her attire," stated a man with silver hair. He eyed the girl lying in bed with curiosity, wondering why she was on his ship in the first place. He had been surprised when Kaiba had reported that he found a trespasser on the first floor deck, instantly hearing so he had sent his security to fetch the supposed intruder. He was somewhat surprised to find out the culprit was nothing more than a young girl. She had most likely snuck on when no one was watching. Although he was interested as to why she had been out cold when his guards had found her, only to find out the poor girl fainted when Kaiba had caught her.

"It seems like she's waking up," he said noticing the girl beginning to stir back into consciousness. He pursed his lips and silently watched her eyes flicker open slowly and heard a groan escape from her throat. Instantly, as he had predicted, she bolted up to a sitting position. He smirked, "Glad to see you're awake."

Shizuka let out a shriek of surprise and instantly clapped her hand over her mouth to silence it. He chuckled at her reaction, playing with the glass of wine in his hand, "So let us start with introductions, shall we?" there was a slight pause, "What is your name?"

She bit her lip, possibly considering whether or not she should reveal her name. After a moment of hesitation she opened her mouth to answer softly, "Shizuka. Shizuka Jounouchi."

Pegasus raised his eyebrows at the mention of the surname Jounouchi. Wasn't that one of the finalists in his tournament? But he clearly remembered that that person had been a boy; she was most likely related to him. If not, she was just a person who coincidentally had the same last name. He pursed his lips and took a sip of his wine as he thought over the name of that boy from his tournament.

Instantly the name clicked and he smiled, "Are you related to Katsuya Jounouchi?" he asked as he took a seat on the cream-colored armchair behind him. Her eyes widened at the mention of her brother's name and he knew at that moment that she indeed was related to Katsuya in someway.

She sighed, "I…I'm his sister."

"Ah," he simply stated, closing his eyes as he thought over what possibly reason Katsuya's little sister would be aboard his vessel. No answer came. After a moment of silence he finally asked, "Why are you on my ship?"

This was the question she was dreading to hear and she knew she had to answer. It was the right thing to do anyhow, since she was trespassing. But the only thing she was wondering was how did he know her brother? Well, she would find that out later. She didn't want to be rude.

"I ran away from home," she simply stated, looking down at her hands on her lap.

"Hmm and as to why may I ask?"

Shizuka instantly stiffened, contemplating if she should tell him or not. If she chose to tell him, it certainly would sound like an extremely childish reason and she knew it was, but could not have helped but ran away because of it. After a long moment of silence she opened her mouth to answer.

"I'm sorry sir, but that is private," she said, bowing her head in apology. He sighed, deciding not to question her any further on that matter. If she wished not to tell him, he supposed he'd let her have her way. He was a gentleman and would not pry into woman's matters. She could tell him anytime if she wished to. He hoped she would in due time.

"That's fine," he claimed rising from his seat and placed the glass of wine on the table besides him. She raised her head and he smiled, "Well Shizuka, you do realize you're trespassing on private grounds I presume…"

She nodded her head, "I'm sorr--"

He raised his hand to silence her, "…there however is another problem. The fact if I should release you without getting authorities involved, or not."

She tensed at the mention of the police and began pleading.

"Please don't!"

"You're quite lucky I have a soft spot for woman," he chuckled, "I suppose I'll let you stay on my ship. The more the merrier as they say, however we have to find you something more _fitting_ to wear."

He waved his hand as he glanced over at her clothes and she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. Here he was dressed charmingly in a dark shade of red. The attire made him look quite flamboyant, but it indeed suited him and she could tell his tastes were…expensive and very tasteful. He laughed quietly at her reaction as he reached down to get his glass, "I'm quite certain we can find a dress for you somewhere."

He turned to glance at the guard which Shizuka just noticed. He had been standing near the door in silence all this time.

"Time to leave the girl to rest; I'm sure she's tired."

The guard opened the door for Pegasus who paused in the open doorway, "Ah, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Pegasus J. Crawford. Captain and owner of this ship, although I do not steer the vessel," he chuckled and turned back around to step out of the room, only to collide with someone else.

Seto Kaiba.

Both men grunted at the sudden collision and glared at one another.

"Watch your step," they both said in unison. Eyes narrowed and the tension grew, only to dissolve when Pegasus smiled pleasantly, "Can I help you Kaiba-boy?"

Kaiba mentally cringed at the repulsive nickname. He brushed his shoulders off, "I'm here with the matters concerning the _intruder_," he said flatly, his cool expression never changing.

Shizuka instantly stiffened when she saw Kaiba. She knew if he found out she was Katsuya's little sister, he'd start using her to anger her brother. She knew he hated his brother as much as her brother hated him. She prayed to all gods that he would not recognize her, nor have her name revealed by Pegasus. The last thing she needed was to be tortured while stranded in the middle of the ocean.

"Shizuka is welcomed on my vessel," Pegasus merely claimed brushing past Kaiba, only momentarily to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. The silent guard instantly yanked Kaiba's hand off his boss. Kaiba narrowed his eyes in anger and Pegasus clicked his tongue.

"Kaiba-boy you really need to learn better manners. Grabbing people like that is rather rude," he stated calmly.

Kaiba crossed his arms, "This is coming from the man who plays with toon cards."

"Touché _dragon_-boy, but cards have nothing to do with manners."

Kaiba mentally cringed at this new nickname. Kaiba curled his lip with resentment and glared at Pegasus with disdain, "Yes, how rude of me," he stated boringly and gestured with his hand towards Shizuka, "However I'm more concerned about who this girl is."

"And why is that Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus asked as his eyebrows quirked in question.

"I have a right to know since this involves the safety of my brother and me," Kaiba stated as he crossed his arms and gave Shizuka a look of disgust. Shizuka winced at the harsh treatment Kaiba was giving her and Pegasus instantly noted this. (1)

"And since when is a young girl like her a threat to your _safety_? If I recall this is my ship and I'm the one making the rules," Pegasus spat, his cheerful mood quickly dissolving. Kaiba's jaw stiffened and he clenched his fists at his sides, tempted to make a swipe at him for speaking to him like that. He however held himself back, not wanting to draw attention from the other passengers and security. If he had been alone on this ship with Pegasus he certainly would have knocked the marbles out of that head.

"Feh," Kaiba muttered as he turned and left. Shizuka was shocked that he had dropped the conversation so easily, knowing that he certainly would have pestered anyone else about it further. Did Pegasus scare him? Seto Kaiba didn't seem to be one to quake from fear. She silently wondered if she had been graced with a lucky break instead.

"Well then," Pegasus paused and turned his neck to look at Shizuka, "I'll be back later with a dress hopefully. Please get some rest."

And with that said Pegasus and his guard left, closing the door behind them. Shizuka pursed her lips as she took the moment to glance about the room she was occupying. It was quaint and decorated very tastefully. Not much was going on in the room either; there was simply a single armchair against the opposite of the bed she lay in. There was over a small armoire across the room and a bedside table that lay next to the bed.

She absentmindedly stared at the armchair that Pegasus had sat in a few moments ago and silently began thinking about what possible reason as to why he knew her brother. Her lips pursed together at the thought of her brother and she silently wondered if he had found the note that she had left by now and if so was he searching for her?

She sighed as she closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry onni-chan." (2)

* * *

Katsuya Jounouchi frantically began rushing throughout his apartment, trying to find any reason as to why his sister had suddenly left like that. When he had returned home to silence, he instantly had gone to his sister's room expecting that she had fallen asleep and that had been the reason why the house was so quiet. He however was shocked to see a note lying gingerly on the bedspread and instantly jumped to the conclusion that his sister had been kidnapped and that letter was a ransom.

He was even more shocked to realize the letter was from his _sister_ and that she had not been abducted. But the only question remaining was why had she left like this? And she even told him not to worry. How the hell could he _not_ worry in a situation like this when a seventeen year old girl was out there somewhere?

"She probably ran off with a boy!" Jounouchi claimed to no one, his face turning red at the thought of his sister running off with another man. His blood boiled and he slammed the letter on the coffee table. He then threw himself on the futon and yanked at his hair as he tried to think rationally and hoped to all gods that his sister had not left the safety of his home for the sake of being with another man.

His irrational thoughts were interrupted however when he heard the front door creak open and he instantly sat up and shouted with hope, "Shizuka!"

"Calm down Katsuya," said his girlfriend Mai Kujaku. She instantly noted that something was amiss when the usual cheerful boyfriend of hers looked like he'd fallen into the depths of hell, "What's wrong?"

She closed the door behind her and immediately approached the disgruntled blonde.

"Shizuka ran away," he muttered glumly. Mai's eyebrows rose in shock, "I'm shocked to hear those words, but then again I shouldn't be surprised with the way you have been behaving."

Jounouchi instantly sprang up at those words, "What do you mean the way I 'have been behaving'? My behavior is just fine!" he shouted angrily. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "You have been coddling her too much."

"I have not!" he growled.

Mai gave him a look that begged to differ with his statement. She sighed and noticed her boyfriend begin to fidget around extremely, "Are you okay?"

"I am just fine! Great, dandy, extremely _peachy_," he gritted his teeth, "It's great to know your little sister is out there somewhere and you haven't got a clue as to where!"

Mai sighed and threw herself back onto the futon, dragging Jounouchi down with her, "Have you tried calling her cell phone?"

Instantly Jounouchi lunged out of his seat to get the house phone.

Mai shook her head and muttered, "I thought so."

Jounouchi frantically dialed the number, only to be responded by a familiar tune coming from his sister's bedroom and he slammed the house phone back down in fury, "She didn't take her phone with her!"

There was a moment of silence until Mai opened her mouth, "Have you any clue where she could be?"

"If I did I wouldn't be here now would I?" Jounouchi snapped. Mai bit back her tongue, tempted to lash out at the younger boy, but knew he was behaving irrationally due to the predicament, so she excused him for now.

"Sit down," she demanded grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking him down next to her. Jounouchi didn't say anything else and just buried his face into his hands as a large exhale of breathe escaped from his throat.

"I'm a terrible brother," he declared miserably.

"No you're not. You just need to bring a notch down with how great you are," Mai stated as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Jounouchi sighed and laid back against the futon, "Do you think she's okay?"

"I'm sure she's just fine. She's a big girl after all."

"But the world is much bigger than her," he muttered and closed his eyed. (3)

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Notes:  
**(1) - Please note that Kaiba doesn't quite remember Shizuka. After all, in the series they barely interacted, so that is the reason as to why he doesn't know her for _now_.  
(2) - _onni-chan_ means big brother.  
(3) - Jounouchi doesn't have the Brooklyn accent here, seeing as I am keeping up with the Japanese version, instead of the American one (plus the fact it just looks nicer on the eyes and mind). Also, he seemed far too calm it seems, but in reality he's crushed and worried, unlike Mai who has full confidence that Shizuka can take care of herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize (once again) if any of the characters sound out of character. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, since I have yet to write it. I'm hoping I will get started on it soon.

_Thank you for reading._

* * *

**Love's Vessel** copyright © **2007 Electric Fizz  
****Yu-Gi-Oh!** copyright © **1996 Kazuki Takahashi**

This story, or any parts of it, is forbidden to be reproduced.


	3. Chapter Two: The Bitter Man

**Author's Note:** Wow, thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews. I was surprised by the sudden rise of reviews and I'm happy to hear that I'm writing much better. I do have to admit though, I was in a bit of a standstill as of lately with how to go on with my stories. You can say a mild case of writer's block, although that did not halt my original stories from being written. I apologize for the delayed update, so here you go!

Thanks again for the reviews!

* * *

**Summary:** (Seto × Shizuka × Pegasus) - After running away from home, Shizuka never thought things could possibly be worse aboard this elegant cruise liner--how wrong she was.

* * *

**Pairings:** Seto × Shizuka × Pegasus, Katsuya × Mai, Anzu × Yuugi, Mokuba × Rebecca

* * *

**Age Information:** Shizuka (17), Kaiba (20), Pegasus (24), Katsuya (19), Mai (21), Yuugi (19), Anzu (18), Mokuba (16), Rebecca (15).

* * *

**Warning:** Suggestive themes, sexual situations, alcohol consumption, language, and mild violence.

* * *

**Love's Vessel**  
_Electric Fizz__

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: **The Bitter Man  
×_ "This is going to be one long, long cruise."_ - Jounouchi, Shizuka

* * *

Taking a puff of his cigarette, Seto Kaiba pondered about what had gone on earlier today. It was now pretty late in the evening and most of the occupants of this ship had long gone to bed, but here he was having a smoke to calm his nerves. He was still pissed off about how Pegasus had managed to aggravate his nerves. He had only wanted to know who the hell that girl was exactly and why she was on the ship; knowing Pegasus he was up to something. He was always trying to pull some kind of stunt to bring his corporation down. Kaiba knew that he had only invited him in hopes of amending their past issues. _Fat chance_.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep drag which ended up causing him to cough and drop the burning cigarette into the ocean. He cursed and dug into his pocket to retrieve a replacement. He scowled when he realized he was running low on his nicotine and knew he'd need more if he wanted to survive on this damned cruise. Kaiba snorted. You would think a person on a cruise liner would be happy and relaxed, but Seto Kaiba was anything but that. This cruise so far has driven him mad with anger and now he found self loathing sticking its ugly head out. He hated everything at the moment and it was leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

He counted how many cigarettes were left over, before taking one out of the packet. This was his remedy to fix the foul taste beginning in form in his mouth. He would need to acquire more of this fix this week, since the measly four cigarettes left over would not suffice enough to last until the day after if he had to go undergo all this hell. Placing the fag on his lips, he slid his hand into his pocket once more to retrieve the lighter. Lighting the nicotine stick aflame, he leaned against the ship's railing to flick the lighter on and off; his mild amusement in the dreary night.

Hooded sapphire eyes gazed down at the illuminating glow on the surface of the water, before the gaze became transfixed on the lustrous moon above. His finger ceased its flickering and he let the lighter hang limply between fingers. He sighed, closing his eyes. He was tired and sleeping felt like a wonderful idea at the moment, but the boiling anger in his body that rattled him refused to allow him peace. He drew the cigarette briefly away from his lips to exhale the smoke that gathered his lungs and to inhale the fresh air.

"Why the fuck did I let myself be talked to board this hellhole?" he mused bitterly to himself, while placing the burning bunt back onto his lips. The nicotine was not helping tonight and the more he stood here reflecting on events that had happened, the more he found himself fidgeting to beat the daylights out of someone or something. Plus, it didn't help that he was starting to become resentful about his current life since Mokuba seemed to have changed into someone totally different ever since he had started dating Rebecca.

He snorted. This place was _definitely_ a hellhole.

* * *

Shizuka yawned before slowly opening her eyes, only to suddenly dart upright when she realized that she was not in her bedroom. She blinked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands and while trying to recollect what had happened earlier today. She suddenly realized that she had ran away and had been caught; fortunately though she had not been thrown into some jail cell to rot for trespassing, but instead she was now a welcomed guest. She smiled slightly to herself as she placed her feet onto the wooden floor. Her toes instantly curled up with resentment, once the chill of the floor registered. She shivered and pulled her legs up back into the warmth of the sheets.

Her chill was momentarily forgotten as the grumble from her stomach notified her that she was hungry. Shizuka had forgotten that she had failed to eaten anything since the morning and it was now extremely late, judging by how dark it was outside the small window, regardless of the meek moonlight flowing in. She paused briefly to think if she should look for something to eat or not. Her stomach however decided for her, causing her to wince in pain.

Easing her feet into her sneakers, she grudgingly pulled herself out of bed. She carefully smoothed out any wrinkles on her clothes the best she could and patted down any hairs sticking up on her head. Satisfied, she walked over towards the door to leave the room only to stop when she realized that if she did go looking about the ship it would be quite rude considering Pegasus was kind enough to exempt her for sneaking on.

"But I'm so hungry," she whined, clutching her stomach pitifully. She bit her lip and placed her hand hesitantly on the door handle, before finally deciding that her stomach had to be silenced. Stepping out carefully into the dim hallway, she noted the room number before venturing off to what she presumed was the way to the galley. (1)

Shizuka scowled however, when she ended up outside onto the deck. She sighed and was about to turn around when the corner of her eyes caught something, or rather someone. Eyes widened in alarm and her hand quickly clamped over her mouth to stifle her gasp of surprise. Seto Kaiba was nothing more than a few mere feet away from where she stood and she wished not to reveal her presence. Turning around hurriedly, she ended up bumping into the door and making a small ruckus.

The results were quite unpredictable. An audible plop was heard signaling something had been dropped into the murky waters, which were soon followed by a string of curses. Shizuka had expected to be caught for her blunder, but instead had received enough stalled time to exit as fast as she had appeared. By the time Kaiba had turned around to see the source of the sound, she had been long gone leaving Kaiba to wonder if he was hearing things and cursing the fact that he dropped his lighter into the ocean.

_Oh glorious day_.

* * *

Shizuka ran as fast as she could back to her room. Knowing Kaiba he would be on her tail in moments, she had no time to stop especially since his long legs enabled him to take longer strides. He could easily catch up to her because of that, so she wasted no time to get into the safety of her quarters, the sounds from her stomach falling to deaf ears.

She swiftly entered her room, locking the door behind her and leaned against the wooden door, trying to catch her breath whilst listening carefully to any signs of the blue-eyed chief executive. Her ears rang and she winced when she felt other aches begin to snake about her. She ignored the feeling of the cold wooden floor, as she allowed herself to sit on the ground with her back against the door. Her stomach growled and she closed her eyes, trying very hard to ignore it.

She would not be able to get any food tonight. She would have to manage and go to bed hungry and wait until morning to actually get something to eat. Listening carefully to any approaching sounds, she let out a sigh of relief when she heard the comfort of silence. Kaiba had not gone after her, so he had not seen her or he just simply chose to ignore her.

Leaning her forehead against her knees, she sighed and closed her eyes. How the hell was she going to survive on this ship if she was constantly paranoid about him? He hadn't seemed to have recognized her anyhow, so why would it matter if he did see her? She pursed her lips; well the real problem was she was still afraid that he would _eventually_ recognize her.

"This is going to be one long, _long_ cruise," she muttered glumly and closed her eyes.

* * *

Shizuka groaned as she began to stir from her slumber. She winced however when her body protest to her abuse since she had fallen asleep in an upright position on the floor. Her back ached and she scowled while rubbing at the sore muscles. How in the world had she managed to fall asleep on the cold floor with her stomach beckoning her endlessly for food? She didn't even know, but figured she must have been really tired to have snoozed like _this_. Her poor body had not appreciated it and was now revolting.

Sighing as she slowly stood up, only to cringe at the sound of her joints cracking from the sudden movement. She however scowled as she eyed the unkempt bed she had left. Not wanting to be rude for the generosity she was receiving, she strolled over to make it. She was a guest on this ship and so the least she could do is give her gratitude in these small forms. Speaking of the ship; she silently wondered where Pegasus was and if he had indeed found a dress for her to wear, since she apparently had to wear one.

A soft knock on the door disrupted her thoughts and instantly her head turned at the sound. She figured it must be Pegasus, so she quickly made her way over towards the door to open it. Shizuka however was surprised to see a familiar blonde girl who smiled at her. Instantly her mind recalled the girl and the color on her face left.

"Hi there!" the girl exclaimed cheerfully as she welcomed herself inside. Shizuka was lost for words, as the freckled girl gave her a warm smile. Her tension reduced at that peaceful movement and the auburn-haired girl gave her a small, slightly nervous, smile back.

What was Mokuba's girlfriend doing here? That was the question that instantly popped into her mind, as she recalled the awkward scenario she had witnessed making her ears burn in shame. The other girl didn't seem to take note, as she was more so focused on taking in the room before abruptly turning her attention back to the older girl.

"You're Shizuka, right?" the girl asked, the warm smile fading as quickly as it had appeared. She didn't seem angry, just bored from the look on her face. Shizuka blinked, trying to register the peculiar personality the blonde seemed to have before nodding her head numbly.

A look of bewilderment crossed Shizuka's face when the smaller girl suddenly grabbed her arm and began dragging her out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Shizuka squeaked drawing her arm away from the smaller girl's grip, causing Rebecca to turn her head to glance at her.

"So you're not a mute," she muttered eyeing her, only making the other girl look at her as if she grew another head. She rolled her green eyes and stated matter-of-factly, "To pick out a dress, idiot."

The auburn-haired girl did nothing more than blink in confusion as the Rebecca began walking, before exclaiming, "I'm not doing this for my health, so hurry up."

Instantly, Shizuka followed.

* * *

**To be continued.****

* * *

**

**Notes:  
**(1) - For you scallywags who did not know, the galley is what they call the kitchen on a ship.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I had mild difficulty at figuring out where to end this and how to manage the ending scenes. Where I ended it, may also prove difficult but when I added more it was just pointless, so I apologize! This chapter may seem quite useless, but you'll see as to why I incorporated the lighter scene later, but I do hope you got the first scene with Kaiba seeing as its key for his personality and outtake of this whole trip. Reviews are welcomed, good or bad!

One last note, smoking is bad. _Very bad_.  
Don't do drugs kiddies. :)

_Thank you for reading.

* * *

_

**Love's Vessel** copyright © **2007 Electric Fizz  
****Yu-Gi-Oh!** copyright © **1996 Kazuki Takahashi**

This story, or any parts of it, is forbidden to be reproduced.


End file.
